


[Podfic] Crossover Event

by kalakirya



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Crime Fighting, I Saw Three Ships, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of haunted's story</p><p>
  <i>There's no handbook for the dynamics of team-ups, so Jessica has to learn how things fit as she goes.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Crossover Event

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crossover Event](https://archiveofourown.org/works/50367) by [haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunted/pseuds/haunted). 



**Rating:** G  
 **Length:** 11 minutes  
 **Download Link**[at the audioficarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/crossover-event)


End file.
